Tomorrow
by Higher.Than.Ever.Before
Summary: Sarah and Jake. PWP. yeah that's pretty much it.


**A/N: **So you should all know I don't own anything (unfortunately). Short little PWP because I needed to get this out before I wrote the last half of the chapter of my other story, otherwise the rating on that would increase. yeah... that's it. Oh and this isn't my first smut story, first one posted yes though I'm still relatively new so I'd like to know what you thought. :)

* * *

They shouldn't be doing this. His hands roaming her body should disgust her, yet she craved it and begged him for it.

She moaned as his hand grazed her naked chest; her shirt having long since been discarded.  
"Jake, please." She begged him. She needed more from him. His light touches and faint breaths weren't enough. His calloused hands needed to roam her body and make her feel the things she only ever felt with him.

He couldn't help the smile the lifted the corners of his mouth. She was beautiful lying on the bed, arching into his touch while begging him for something she knew she should never have tasted. He kissed her, softly at first before she willingly opened her mouth to him. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, the battle for dominance had only just begun but Jake was sure he would win.

He groaned as her hips collided with his causing delicious friction from his jeans. She kissed down the length of his body, nipping at various places along the way; marking him as hers. She smirked up at him as she reached the one place he wanted her the most. She unbuttoned his jeans, and unzipped them torturously slow and when he finally managed the kick them off he was begging for her touch; for anything she would give him.

The pleasure was exquisite when she finally took him in her mouth. Sucking lightly around the tip had him moaning, swallowing him whole had him bucking furiously. Many times had they practised until they knew each curve and hallow of the other's bodies. Sarah knew exactly what made him cum, and what left him so close to the edge he would do anything for her to take him over it.

He was so close when she pulled away. He groaned and begged her to finish him off. Instead she crawled back up his long body, rubbing him in all the places she knew affected him the most. He was throbbing when she reached his lips, covering them with her own.

He flipped them over, now it was his body covering hers. He loved being on top of her. Covering her from the world so only he could see her. He flicked at one nipple, relishing in the sounds she made. He bent down and sucked on the other one. She arched into him, as if begging him to take more of her.

He moved his hand from her breast down her body, stroking lightly at her flat stomach before going down further. He slipped one finger into her wet folds. She knew that soon she would be in ecstasy. He flicked gently at her clit as he bit down softly on her nipple. She clenched around his fingers as she let her pleasure be known in a groan of his name.

He smiled knowing that only he could make her feel this way. That the fact neither should want, nor have even tasted it, made it so much sweeter and that much more addicting.

"Jake I need you." She groaned out as he flicked her clit again. He removed his fingers from her and sucked on them, savouring in the taste that was just her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his lips to hers. She wanted to taste herself off him. She thought she tasted better when his taste was mixed with hers.

She thrust herself against his hard cock, wanting it to be in her; making her feel the things she had been longing for all night.

Despite no words being said he knew exactly what she wanted, and with a quick fist he slightly lubricated himself with the pre-cum that had gathered at the head of his prick. He lined himself up with her entrance and smoothly slid in.

She couldn't help but clench around him; bringing her legs up to wrap around his hips. He moaned aloud as she held him inside of her.

She was too tight, too hot and too intense. He knew he wouldn't last long at all, and from the sounds she was making he didn't think she would either.

But he wouldn't submit just yet. He'd wait until she was begging for him, begging for him to mark her. He continued his gentle thrusting, slowly in and out at a pace that was truly maddening. She tightened her grip around his hips, as if hoping to force him to stay in her but it was futile. He pulled back out leaving just his wet tip inside her dripping pussy.  
"Tell me what you want." He told her, leaning down close to breathe the words into her ear.  
"God Jake, just you please just fuck me" Before she had finished he had slammed back into her. She cried out in relief at once again having his hard cock in her.

She had submitted once again. She always did. She would beg and plead and in the end climb to the highest peak before falling in to complete mind blowing ecstasy.

"Ugh Sarah," he groaned out as he thrust back into her, "so fucking tight." She smiled as he said this, once again tightening herself around him. He couldn't hold back anymore, he was too far gone.

"JAKE!" She yelled as he hit that spot inside of her that sent her higher. He pulled out and thrust back in, hitting it once again. When he did she clenched around him so hard, screaming his name as she fell into a white blur of ecstasy.

She pulled him over the edge as she held him in her heat. He came, calling out her name as he too fell over the edge into pure bliss.

He pulled out of her once they had come down from their high. He pulled her against him and held her close. She wrapped her own arms around his back resting her head on his chest.

"That was brilliant" He whispered into her hair. It always amazed him how brilliant sex with Sarah was. He knew that it was wrong and forbidden but god it just felt so right.  
She smiled against his chest answering him with a kiss and a mumbled "I love you"  
"Love you too sis" He muttered back falling into a deep sleep as she did as well.

They could clean up tomorrow and go back to pretending that they only loved each other like family should. They could pretend that they didn't crave each other. Pretend that at night they would rather sleep in their own beds, and not wrapped up tightly in each other's arms.

But that was all tomorrow.


End file.
